


若携手迟暮

by Cicilucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: Stephen自响指事件回来、并似乎对他不再感兴趣之后，Tony就对自己的年龄感到不安了。Stephen成功把它改了过来。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	若携手迟暮

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So what if we grow old together?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361341) by [lucifersfavoritechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild). 



Tony把剃须刀浸在凉爽的流水中，甩了甩它。“医生，你要快些吗？ 20 分钟后有场我们必须参加的复仇者会议，而你总是那个要我准备好的人。风水轮流转？”

Stephen 冲着 澡 哼声。“我只要一出去就能弄干自己并且穿好衣服，用五秒钟开传送门，让我们在一分钟之内传送过去。我有的是时间。”

“你什么时候开始洗长时间的澡了？”

“从和异次元魔兽一直 战斗、我的全身酸痛开始。我想要多少热水用多少。”

Tony 笑了。“好吧，这局你赢了。”他完成自己的早晨行程，喷上止汗喷雾、剃须，然后是 Stephen 喜欢的古龙水。这很惊奇——他的丈夫回来后所发生的改变。响指事件的五年后，早晨起床变成了日常，别在意是 _刻意_ 如此。现在他很开心这么做。在某天里，他甚至会哼起歌。

Stephen 从淋浴下走出、无意识把浴巾围在腰上的时候，他想，他还会有其他开心去做的事。

在Stephen用魔法换上衣服前，Tony 站在他身后， 环住法师的腰身，亲吻他的脖颈。“好吧，要是我们还有15分钟……”

Stephen 把他的手移开。“你 _刚刚_ 才让我快一些。”

Tony 耸肩。“我们拯救了宇宙，只要想我们就能迟到。”

下一刻， Stephen 已经站在一步之外，并且穿着整齐（ _他甚至整理了他的头发，这个混蛋）_ 。“我不想。”他打开洗浴间的门，让斗篷能飞过来。“走吧。”

——

Tony 把他的 Stark 平板拿起来，试着读进去他已经盯了五秒的文章。好吧，不，那不准确。他 _能_ 集中精力，只是不在他应该集中的地方。

他不知道自己为什么如此在意早上发生的事。那没什么，真的。 Stephen 也许都没有细想。

但是……

“嘿，橡皮熊？” Tony开口。他在这天的晚些时候和 Rhodey见面，更新他的腿支架状况。

Rhodey 立刻露出他那种 “强作镇定但已做好准备 ” 的表情。 “出什么事了，Tones ？”

Tony 犹豫了会儿，然后说出他的恐惧。“你有觉得我和 Stephen 之间有什么不一样了吗？”

Rhodey 用一种好像他很愚蠢的眼神看过来。“该死，考虑到他死了五年然后突然晕了五个月，我想会这样。”

“我不是这个意思！只是……”只是最近 Tony 变得更加在意他的灰色发丝，还有他眼睛的皱纹。

他摇了摇头，决定晚些时候对 Stephen 说。没必要与此同时焦灼自己。“也许你是对的。”

——

当 Tony 在那晚看见他丈夫的时候，他确定自己用的是 Stephen 喜欢的古龙水，还有那身衣服——蓝衬衫，开襟毛衣，阅读眼镜—— Stephen 认为的“性感教授装扮”。不论怎么说，他都应该是完全无可抵抗的。

所以当 Stephen 觉得他能够抵抗的时候是让人灰心的。

在他亲吻 Stephen 脖颈、温柔在白皙肌肤上落下吻痕、一只手游荡到他的大腿时，他想着他们也许会达成什么。

Stephen 微笑。“哦，你好。”

“嗨。”他 把玩着 Stephen 的衣摆。“想摆脱这些无聊的衣服吗？”

Stephen 停顿，然后耸肩。“行。”他伸手要脱掉他丈夫的衬衫，但 Tony 抓住他的手让他停下。“什么？”

Tony盯着他。“ _ 行？ _ ”

Stephen 皱眉。“什么？”

“ _ 行 _ 。只是行。就像，啊，好吧，如果你想要，我的意思是我不是真的热衷，但不管怎样吧……”

Stephen 翻了个白眼 。“好吧，现在有事了。”

“没错，有事！”他试着移远一些，但又因他们仍然在同一张床上，这并没有他想要的戏剧化效果。“是头发的问题？因为我可以调整那个，但我不会打除皱针的！绝不会发生！”

“好吧，我想我知道出什么事了。” Stephen执起 Tony的手，不顾Tony想甩脱的欲望握住它。“Tony——”

“不，我懂。”Tony坦白。“你以为我不知道自己现在五十多了？技术上说，你现在比我小十五岁！我都能是你爸！我可以十五岁成为小爸爸 * ！”

“拜托告诉我不会那样。”

“老天，在你回来后我们甚至都没有‘真高兴你还活着’的性爱！我们在你回来后就只做过 _两次 _ ！”

Stephen 眨眼，有史以来第一次似乎是真诚的。“哦。我……事实上没去想这个。”

“这就更糟了！”

对于他的愤怒，Stephen微笑。“Tony，我知道在这件事上的‘不是你，是我’ * 的笑话——”

“哦我的天，我们要离婚了吗？”

“——但这事实上是我的问题 ，不是你的。 ” 他坐起来一些，盘起腿。“Tony，在多次使用时间宝石之后，事情……现在对我来说不一样了。”

Tony 盯着他。“你的小弟弟不一样了？”一瞬后。“我可以接受。”

“ Tony ，我向你保证不是那样。但我用了太多的魔法，并且我看过了上百万次的时间线和可能的未来。它影响到了我。我现在觉得甜菜很美味，而我一向都讨厌它。我听许多曾经不听的高音调歌声。我对时间的知觉一团乱。我一直在想这是下一年了。而我们还在春天。”

更像是晚冬，但 Tony 让他保持那个说法。

“而这个……”他执起 Tony 的手，用自己的双手覆上。“这不同。我爱你是不变的，你和我们遇见的那个夜晚一样美丽。我几乎看不见改变。”

Tony 跟着点头，仍然有些迷惑。“那怎么……”

Stephen叹气。“这不是……审美吸引，我想，那不一样。是性爱。我只是不能再自己勃起。就像是我根本不会去想这样。 ”

Tony 想了想。“所以，什么，你不想再做爱了？你本来可以告诉我的，而不是让我觉得 _我_ 有问题——”

“我仍然 _享受性爱 _ 。我只是现在必须去想更多。它只是不会 _发生 _ 。”

Tony 看着他。“你得给我多点信息。”

Stephen 翻了个白眼。“比如，也许有一个小时左右的时间我们不需要去做任何事，而你会看着我，就像你想要用牙齿研读我的衣服，然后我会想，‘哦，现在是个好时机’。我从不会觉得我 _需要_ 这么做，但我仍然 _想要_ 这么做。我不渴望它，但我享受它。”他把 Tony 拉近，将他们的额头靠在一起。“而且哪怕问题在你，难道不是‘直到死亡将我们分离’？不是完美而正常、自然的年长在外表上发生你觉得不再迷人的改变？”

“技术上说那没在我们的誓言里——”

Stephen以吻封唇 ，然后一直亲吻着他，因为他想这么做。

Tony 一只手穿过自己丈夫的发丝，爱抚着他的脸，漫不经心地用拇指掠过他耳朵下的柔软肌肤。“这，恩……是个好时机吗？”

Stephen 笑了。“当然，为什么不。”

**Author's Note:**

> *小爸爸：baby daddy，年纪小就成为父亲的人  
> *不是你，是我：it’s not you, it’s me，好人卡，一般在分手时由提出分手的人说，类似“不是你的错，是我不值得”


End file.
